(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote control terminal apparatus, a remote control system, a remote control method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
When an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction machine is operated through remote control (remote access), exclusion of users is generally achieved according to the following method. In other words, information regarding a user who may use the image forming apparatus is transmitted to the image forming apparatus from a client terminal which performs remote access (or via another external authentication server), and thus the image forming apparatus is brought into a state of being logged in for the user. When a certain user has been already logged in, login of other users or other operations are excluded.